Since the advent of the motor vehicle, vehicle owners have spent much time in maintaining the clean shiny appearance of their vehicle. Part of this routine includes washing and waxing the exterior body.
In order to prevent the formation of water spots on the exterior surface of the vehicle, it is necessary to immediately wipe the surface dry, before water droplets can evaporate on the surface. One of the most effective materials utilized to absorb and remove water from the body surface is the soft pliant leather material commonly known as a chamois.
While a chamois is an effective material for removing and absorbing water, it is more difficult to more conveniently remove this excess water from the chamois, so that the chamois may again be utilized to dry the surface of the vehicle. Typically, the chamois must be twisted to manually wring the material dry, thereby causing water to drip and spray on the consumer. The manual wringing of the chamois is often not effective in removing water from the chamois, such that the chamois will not perform its drying function as well as before.
It is there a general object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for wringing a chamois.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved chamois wringer which applies great compressive force to the chamois to remove excess water.
Yet another object is to provide an improved chamois wringer which is portable, to permit easy use at a particular site.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved chamois wringer which will operate either on the ground or hanging on a wall.
Still another object is to provide a chamois wringer which is simple to operate, economic to manufacture, and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.